


A Writer's Village Block

by Sansinger



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: One Shot, and I project onto Akyuu with my fanfic woes for a bit, the gift exchange continues on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: That dreaded block, yet again...
Kudos: 2





	A Writer's Village Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adri_le_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_le_Chat/gifts).



_ Tap, tap. _

Ugh, if this wasn’t annoying. 

It isn’t unheard of for writers to blank out. They call it writer’s block. Every person who has ever picked up a pencil has experienced it before, it’s near universal, like some raging blockage of the mind. Akyuu didn’t even rely much on creativity for her stories. Agatha Christ-Q? Oh, she was simply writing actual events, fictionalized true crime. Barely a reader knew of it, only the youkai clever and smart enough to figure it out

Her stories had become a hit, alongside Aya’s ever famous (if controversial at times) newspaper at Suuzan. Akyuu herself had become well known there, she was practically the best friend of the desk worker Kosuzu. While Akyuu was a hardened woman of a lineage, Kosuzu had near zero courage and was a known fainter. But it was admittedly no harm no foul, even a bit cute if you wanted to stretch it.

Gensokyo was a place full of inspiration. The tales the priestess Reimu Hakurei brought would seem fictional to a mind who knew no better. The land was rife with fantasy and glory just waiting to inspire. But Akyuu had simpler things to do. No, she wanted to write about history. The people of Gensokyo deserved to know it, and it was a passion that some days was the only thing keeping her going.

So the days she didn’t even know what to write about that were hard.

Common sense said to go down and return the books she had, but a part of Akyuu still had the urge to write. So she sat down, trying to think of something,  _ anything. _

I can reiterate this again, any writer among my audience surely knows the feeling of a loss of motivation and entire emotional spectrum the skill brings with it. And this applies to any genre writer. No exceptions. You want to write, you have the obligation even, but the words just cannot come to mind. It frustrates the best of us.

Akyuu took a little trip down memory lane, thinking of any event in recent times to spark that fire, even if for a short notice. The mess of the picture scroll and Kosuzu’s possession was a closed book, enough were involved in it that it didn’t warrant a documentation. The recent incidents too were solved themselves- all the fun had already been told. It seemed nothing from Gensokyo would be working out today.

It’s hard to imagine the mystical when you live it! In such an area, anything can read like a nonfiction book if you suspend your disbelief enough (not even that much). The mundane is all that is left, and who wants to read that, truly? Only a truly magical comparison could spark any recognition to it. You don’t find many poems of brooms or doors or closets or mirrors. The art of literature is to intrigue, to innovate. The world is a high standard. Even amateurs get caught in it. Your mind races and races as you think of the perfect idea to hit it big, only to become disappointed in either yourself or the product.

Sometimes you must stop.

And that’s what Akyuu did. Set her tools down, stand up, walk out the door and take a stroll. It wasn’t worth the effort of the worry and stress. Later on, maybe another day, she could come back and write something truly beautiful to sell out the shelves. But let’s not worry about the future now. All we have is the present- this village, this world, this path.

It seems like a story in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> The new Akyuu love strikes again!


End file.
